Haircut
by Techno Skittles
Summary: The best oral sex ever has some explosive results.


_"Hey, bro did you get a haircut?"_

_ Mako looked up at Bolin who was bouncing Sanya, his and Asami's daughter, on his knee and watched the three-year-old giggle. He sighed and looked away, reminded of the story behind his now shorter hair all over again._

* * *

Mako shimmied off Korra's pants, tossing them onto the floor in a slovenly heap. Her skin was warm and smelled like burnt cinnamon and vanilla, something that was surprisingly pleasing to his nostrils. He trailed kisses along the inside of both of thighs, going slower as her moans increased in volume. The closer he got to her core, the warmer her skin became until his lips were on fire, throbbing with heat and swollen with overexertion. He lingered at her heat for a second, taking in her beauty and reveling in the fact that this was his. She was his. No matter how many times they were intimate with each other or no matter how many times she surprised him with kisses or even jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist in a hug, Mako would never just not appreciate the fact that Korra belonged to him. Just as he belonged to her.

He was broken out of his reverie when Korra whimpered and tugged at his hair, whispering pleads for him to continue and to keep going. He laughed at her impatience and blew softly onto her core, laughing again at the yelp she gave and the way her thighs shuddered and clamped on his shoulders. Her hips bucked and his nose bumped her clit, causing her to yelp again.

"Dammit, Mako! Just get on with it!" she breathed, clutching the sheets in desperate fistfuls.

Mako shook his head and spread her legs to give him room to move. He straightened up, taking in her sprawled out body, ready for the taking. But he was a patient man, despite the stereotypes given to firebenders. He leaned forward until he hovered over her, his lips inches away from hers, feeling her short pants on his face. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes before tilting her head up and puckering her lips for a kiss. He complied, if only to please her, and pressed his lips to hers, moving his hands across her smooth, toned stomach and loving how her muscles danced underneath his fingertips as she breathed. His palms traced her waist to her hips countless times, following her curves closely and picking up the goosebumps he was leaving behind.

Mako pulled away and ignored Korra's whine of dissatisfaction to kiss the junction of her neck and shoulder, nipping and licking with a practiced mouth, earning the right amount of moans and gasps that he was used to. His hands trailed back up from her hips to her breasts, palming them roughly in his hands and digging his fingernails into the top. She gasped sharply as he did so and squeezed the back of his neck with her hands, bucking up to meld into him but his hips were out of reach. She flopped back down with a pout that soon turned to lip biting when he dragged his nails down her skin, over her breasts and across her stomach, down to the top of her thighs. At this moment he also sank his teeth into her shoulder and sucked, loving the way she squirmed underneath of him. His tongue ran over his bite mark, already turning purple before he moved farther down, licking and nipping as he went. His hands returned to her breasts, fondling them gently with the occasional rough squeeze that always brought out a sharp gasp.

"Why are you so good at this?" Korra asked, running her hands through his dark locks, pulling here and then.

Mako chuckled into her collarbone and placed a simple kiss before raising up to face her. "Well you definitely give me plenty of chances to practice."

Her blue eyes bore into his. "It's still not fair," she muttered.

"You love it though."

Korra grunted and bucked again when he licked up her neck to her jawline. "I'd love it even more if you gave me what I wanted."

Mako smirked and blew softly into her ear, feelings the goosebumps that prickled her arms as a result. Korra closed her eyes in bliss, hoping he would do it again, hoping for further stimulation. "And what do you want?"

Two warm hands cupped the sides of his face and lowered him to her lips, meshing them together. He wrapped his strong arms around her built frame as they kissed passionately and for so long it seemed they would never part. However they did and Korra smiled up at him and said, "Shouldn't that be obvious Sifu Hotman?"

Mako returned her smile and allowed it to twist into something more mischievous as he slid down her body, placing kisses here and there, stroking her skin with the light touch of his finger tips. Korra watched his descend with anticipation, fisting and releasing the bedsheets when his head finally nestled in between her thighs. Melted amber eyes met eager cerulean orbs before he reverted his attention to her core, observing it like a piece of art. When he began to stare too long, Korra huffed and flicked the top of his head. "Get on with it!" she snapped.

He only gave a second's pause before attacking brutally, tongue licking from her slit to her clit. Korra tensed and threw her head back, releasing a surprised moan and fisting the sheets in a tight grip, hanging on for dear life. Mako repeated the motion, going slower this time, taking note in the quiet sigh she made and the way the muscles in her thighs twitched as she attempted to control them. Mako slid his hands under her rear and up to her hips, holding them in place as he continued to lick. He never felt it was right to compare Korra to a flavor because in all honesty it was nothing like he'd ever tasted before. She was Korra and he was happy with keeping it that way.

She didn't taste bitter or sweet or salty or sour or spicy. She didn't take like smoke or cinnamon or whatever else he's heard men describe their girlfriends.

No, she was simply Korra. He decided to leave it at that, because it was the only thing that could justify her taste.

Korra bucked her hips into his mouth causing his nose to bump into her clitoris and she shouted. Her back arched from the bed and Mako struggled to pin her hips down from his position. Korra let go of the sheets and instead reached up and palmed her breasts, squeezing and rolling her nipples through her fingers, cooing and moaning as he continued to eat her out. Mako released her hip with his left hand and slid it up her stomach, nudging away her hand and replacing it with his. He pulled away a second to breathe and look up at his girlfriend, sweat running down her brow and a mouth gaping open. She looked back at him and licked her bottom lip, giving her left breast a hard pinch. Mako bit his own lip and squeezed her breast roughly with his own hand, watching how her head dropped back down onto the pillow and rolled to the side, dark eyelids sliding closed in bliss.

After playing with her breast for about a minute or so, he let go and returned his hand to her hip, holding her down as he continued his ministrations on her pussy, this time adding teeth to the mix. She yelped and bucked when he rolled her clit in between his front teeth, gasping and panting, muttering incoherent sentences and words which he could only imagine was his name woven into a string of curses. He loved this effect he had on the normally independent girl, how simple things like this made her melt into a puddle right before his very eyes. Normally Korra wasn't one to be overpowered so easily and this trait made her an excellent Avatar, but in the bedroom when it was just the two of them, dancing with each other like this for a show no one else would ever be allowed to witness, Mako loved seeing her come undone before him. Only at times like these would Korra allow herself to not take charge and let someone else do something for her. Mako lived for moments like these, where Korra would let herself go and just let him do the work, let him do something for her.

His tongue delved inside of her, tasting her slick walls as she moaned and cooed above him, raising her arms up to tangled themselves in her hair, pulling at her long chocolate tresses. She briefly looked down in between her legs to watch him work at her, to watch as his tongue darted in and out of her pussy. It was amazing how experienced he was at this after only having done it but so many times. His tongue hit a sensitive spot and she slammed her head back into her pillow, yanking her one of her hands out of her hair to hold the sheets in a death grip, shouting. Her back arched and her muscles in her legs twitched again.

"Oh yes Mako right _there_!"

Mako chuckled and retracted his tongue from inside of her and kiss the inside of her left thigh. He watched her body relax and settle down back into a comfortable position as he trailed kisses on the insides of both of her legs, leaving a wet trail in his wake. Once she was settled down enough for his liking, he grabbed the back of both her knees and placed them on his shoulders, lowering down to her heat once more. Korra bit her lip in anticipation and prepared herself for the warmth of his tongue probing her.

She didn't expect the blast of cool air that sent shivers up and down her spine and caused her to tremble violently. His hands gripped the base of her thighs and he blew on her again and Korra growled. "Stop playing games with me!"

"But that's the best part," Mako pouted and shoved his tongue back inside of her. Korra moaned and pulled at her hair, tilting her head back as the bliss returned once more. His saliva mixed with her juices, making it an absolute mess down there but she could care less because _oh yes he hit that spot again _and could he just – _oh yes he did spirits that was fantastic_.

Her hands found their way to the top of his head just as he began thrusting his tongue faster and pressing deeper. They gripped on a handful of his hair and pulled desperately as his nose brushed her clit and his tongue delved further into her, searching and exploring her, rubbing blissfully against her walls. His hands held her still but her thighs clinched onto his head, holding in place so that he may never escape because _oh spirits this was the best thing to ever happen to her_. His tongue never seemed to tire as it fucked her relentlessly and Korra couldn't stop the screams and curses that flew from her mouth and she was pretty sure she shouted his name a few times begging him but her blood was pumping very loudly in her eyes and right now she couldn't hear much of anything. A painful clenching in her stomach tightened as he continued his ministrations and she screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, wishing for her release so desperately but never wanting this to end.

Sweat rolled down her forehead and down the rest of her body. She was wet all over and now he was deliberately pressing his nose into her sensitive bud. She distinctly made out slurping noises as she got closer and closer to her climax, more juices flowing because _fuck she was so close_!

As Korra neared her orgasm all she knew was Mako, his tongue, the clenching in her stomach, and the unbearable heat flushing throughout her entire body and oh god she just needed some kind of release right now before she went insane-

With one last flick of his tongue and one last brush of his nose against her clit, Korra screamed and arched off the bed, reaching her release at last. Flashes of white and stars danced behind her eyelids as the euphoria possessed her, gripping her in a vise-like hold and drowning her with bliss and relief.

When her body settled down, she cracked open her eyes to look at her lover. She smiled and opened her mouth to thank him for the_ tremendous_ oral sex, only to find him missing. Her smile fell and she sat up with shaky arms, looking around the room wondering how in the hell her boyfriend could disappear so quickly. It didn't take long to find him and when she did she wasn't sure whether to panic or laugh because he was running frantically to the adjoined bathroom, attempting to pat out the fire in his hair. Korra heard bath water running and the hiss of a fire being put out followed by Mako's sigh of relief. She finally decided to get up with legs made of jelly (fuck that was seriously the most fantastic head he's ever given her) and entered the bathroom to find the firebender with his head still under the bath faucet. She giggled quietly to herself and blushed when he turned to face her with this evil look in his eyes.

Korra could only shrug and give him a small smile. "Oops."

* * *

_"Yeah. A haircut," Mako agreed. The memory was a bitter one but he couldn't help but smile as he remembered the look on Korra's face when he told her he refused to give her head until she could control herself._

_ "And what happened with that burn on your arm?" Bolin asked, brow furrowed and concern etched into his features._

_ Mako's smile fell._

_ Well he didn't exactly win that fight._


End file.
